Various DNA hybridization methods have been developed in attempts to improve the sensitivity of nucleic acid detection techniques (See, for example, Singh-Zochhi et al., 2003; Castro et al., 1995, 1997, 2000). These methods have shown great potential for ultra-sensitive detection of nucleic acid. However they inherited the intrinsic limitation of DNA hybridization assays such as nonspecific binding, hybridization kinetics, and the requirement for a purified sample. Thus, novel methods of sensitive DNA detection are needed.